


Can't Look Away

by Holyangelheart



Series: Across the Universe, I'll Find You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Mild Gore, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheith Week 2016: Fight Me/Love Me, Sheith Week 2016: Flashback/Reality, Sheith Week 2016: Galra Keith/Dark Shiro, Sheith Week 2016: Hurt/Comfort, Sheith Week 2016: Together/Alone, Sheith Week 2016: Training/Playful, Sheith Week: Free Day, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Night/Rainy Day, Top Keith (Voltron), happy (late) halloween!!, sheithweek2k16, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: This is a collection for Sheithweek2k16 and I'm behind.Day 1: Hurt/Comfort✔️ Keith comforts Shiro when he feels pain in his right arm.Day 2: Together/Alone✔️ Occurs before Shiro leaves on the Kerberos mission.Day 3: Fight me/Love me✔️ Flower Shop AU where Shiro is a florist and Keith is a fashion designer.Day 4: Flashback/Reality✔️ Continuation of Day 2.Day 5: Training/Playful✔️ Smut in the training room.Day 6: Galra Keith/ Dark Shiro✔️ Halloween Sheith as demons.Day 7: Starry Night/Rainy Day✔️ Continuation of Day 3





	1. Phantom Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Short One Shot where Keith and Shiro spar a little and Shiro ends up in the healing pod. Keith worries more than he probably should, but it’s worth it in the end. Hopefully fluffy.

**-x-x-**

 

Hours after the team’s training session, the paladins were allowed free time to do whatever they wanted. The others immediately left to regain energy in the dining room before they would separate to pursue their own interests. Pidge wanted to do more tinkering with any technology that Coran wouldn’t notice was missing. In the kitchen, Hunk was cooking for him and Lance to share, but Lance was abusing his right as taste tester and wouldn’t stop no matter how many times Hunk told him to wait until he was done. Allura was busy navigating the castle and Coran was doing maintenance on the healing pods.

The red paladin, however, was still unsatisfied with the session and decided to continue on his own. With every punch and kick at the dummies, Keith was 100% serious. He got so deep into it that he didn’t realize Shiro had backtracked and didn’t leave to do other things.

When Keith finally eliminated his opponent, he sat down on the floor with his arms supporting his weight and his legs stretched out.

Shiro whistled and placed a cold bottle of water against Keith’s cheek, “You should take a break, Keith.”

Keith jumped slightly, but smiled once he realized it was Shiro. He opened the bottle and took a swig of water. “Thanks, but I’m not satisfied yet.”

“You might hurt yourself if you’re not careful.”

Keith and Shiro stared at each other for a few seconds, their eyes full of warmth and care. “I’ll be careful so don’t worry about me.”

Shiro reached out a hand, “Of course I’m going to be worried. How about sparring with me?”

He took the offered hand and stood up. “You sure you can keep up with me?” Keith asked with a haughty smirk.

Shiro grinned, “I’ll make you regret your words, baby.”

Right then and there, Keith saw an opening and grabbed onto Shiro’s right arm. He turned quickly, riding the momentum as he threw Shiro over his shoulder and he landed with his back on the ground.

Shiro laid still and exhaled a shaky breath while Keith stood with his hands on his knees.

Once Keith’s breathing stabilized, he was beaming. “Shiro, how was that?!”

“T-That…was great, Keith.” Shiro said as he rolled over onto his stomach. He pushed himself up with both arms and winced as his right arm shook.

“Shiro…?” Keith took one step towards Shiro before he fell back down, his face was in complete agony, his entire body convulsing but no screams could be heard as he cradled his Galra tech arm.

“Shiro!” Keith bent down, reaching for Shiro but the other just turned the other way as he hid his right arm away from Keith.  “S-Shiro, are you okay?”

It took a minute for Shiro to turn back towards Keith. Sweat started to drip down his forehead but he smiled faintly at him. “Y-Yeah…Sorry I just needed to catch my breath. I’m sorry, Keith. Did…I scare you?”

Keith stared at him for a few seconds before he plopped onto the ground, his body melting from relief. He sighed deeply.

“K-Keith?!” Shiro sat up quickly and grabbed Keith’s right arm. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Shiro…I should be asking you that instead,” Keith said. He bit his lip as Shiro’s face went from full of concern to immediate denial.

Before he could try to convince him that he was completely fine, Keith grasped Shiro’s hand and rubbed his rough palm with his thumb. Shiro deflated and gave in. He closed his eyes while Keith massaged his left hand, rubbing the firm skin in small circles.

Keith waited until Shiro was vulnerable and this time instead of flinging him onto the ground; he picked Shiro up in a princess carry. He was a bit heavier than he thought, but in that moment, he was truly proud of his strength.

“Keith, put me down!” Shiro ordered.

Even if he gets reprimanded later, he wasn’t going to listen. “You need to get checked by Coran first.”

“I said I’m fine!”

Keith stopped, a frown pulling at his lips. “Will you get checked on your own then?”

Shiro opened his mouth to reply, but looked away after a few seconds.

“Thought so,” Keith sighed as he continued towards the healing pods all while Shiro grumbled.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Later that night, everyone turned in to sleep. All day long Keith made sure he’d be there for Shiro since he was forced to stay in the healing pod until he improved. Since he felt it was his responsibility that Shiro was stuck there, he wasn’t going to let him be alone.

After eating, Keith spent his time pacing back and forth as he waited for Shiro. Even when the others turned in, Keith waited patiently. He didn’t mind sleeping in front of the pod if he had to. Luckily, the pod finally opened and Shiro staggered out. Keith was already there, ready to catch him.

“Hey, do you feel better?” Keith asked.

Shiro wiped his eyes, “Honestly? I still feel the same.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe the pod is defective?”

Shiro laughed, “Where are the others?”

“They all went to bed. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

Since he already ate, Keith watched Shiro eat with more gusto than usual. When Shiro noticed that Keith didn’t get anything, he offered to feed him. Keith just shook his head and said maybe next time.

“You know, you don’t need to walk me to my room.” Shiro whispered as Keith walked beside him through the castle.

Keith nodded, “I know but I want to.”

“Keith…” Shiro stopped right in front of his doorway and turned to him. He grasped Keith’s upper right arm gently. “Are you feeling guilty about today?”

Keith moved Shiro’s right arm and lifted it to his lips, kissing the dark gray knuckles gently. “Yes, but that’s not all.”

Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, “Don’t be. You’re not the one that made it hurt, Keith. I’m perfectly fine.”

“ _Liar_ ,” Keith thought, but he couldn’t mutter the words as he melted into the embrace.

“Now,” Shiro cleared his throat, “You need to go to your room and rest, okay?”

“And if I say no?” Keith replied but he inhaled a quick breath as Shiro squeezed him tighter.

Shiro grimaced, “Then I won’t be able to let you go.”

Keith blinked, “Shiro?”

He chuckled and kissed Keith’s cheek. “I’m kidding, but you do need to go to bed. I’m going to sleep soon too.”

“Fine…” Before Keith could say another word, Shiro let go of him and stepped into the room, closing it behind him. It took a few seconds for Keith to realize that he was being told to leave so he dragged his feet to his own room.

Inside his room, Keith stared at the ceiling with darkness around him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Shiro was acting since he emerged from the healing pod. His actions weren’t normal at all and as he kept playing it in his head, a feeling of unease crept up on him. He jogged out of his room and before long he found himself in front of Shiro’s doors. He hesitated until he heard heavy breathing and gasps from inside.

Keith busted into the room and shouted, “Shiro!”

Shiro didn’t reply as he lied on top of the bed, flat on his stomach while he cradled his arm. He buried his face in a pillow, muffling his cries of pain.

“S-Shiro, are you okay?” Keith approached the bed, but Shiro tried to kick him away. He had no idea what he should do, but he felt that Shiro wouldn’t forgive him if he called the others to his room. Instead, he climbed onto the bed and lied down next to Shiro, pulling him to his chest.

As Shiro held onto Keith’s shirt with a tight fist, Keith started to rub his back in circles and hum a tune that would help him whenever he felt scared. He used to hum a lot as a child whenever he found himself alone and in pain. “I promise I won’t leave you alone, Shiro.”

When Shiro finally calmed down, Keith didn’t stop. He just hummed louder and held on tighter. They didn’t say anything as the two just lied there, feeling each other’s warmth. Despite not saying a word, Shiro knew that Keith wouldn’t ask him about his arm. He could tell him whenever he felt comfortable. There was no need to be rushed, Keith wasn’t going anywhere.

The two of them fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, their legs tangled in a hot mess. Not even the sound of the others recording them while snickering could wake them up from their slumber. Yet in reality, they both woke up immediately. It was difficult for them to hide their embarrassment so they opted to stay as still as possible because they didn’t want to wake the other. They both promised to make the others pay for their actions later.

 

**-x-x-**


	2. Dearly Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Together/Alone
> 
> Despite being isolated in the shack, Keith never felt alone because he could always rely on Shiro. Knowing that it was a place for the two of them to share always kept him at ease. But when Keith finds out about the mission Shiro never told him about, things changed all too quickly. Fluff and angst.

**-x-x-**

There weren’t any sounds outside and all he could hear was the breathing of the person beside him. The air in the room was chilly, yet he still felt protected and warm because he was surrounded with strong toned arms. A smile appeared on his face just thinking about the man he shared a bed with. Everything was peaceful and he felt truly happy. If there was anything he could do to keep it that way; he wouldn’t hesitate.

“Keith…? What are you doing up?”

Behind him, his partner called his name and he realized that he was suddenly standing in the middle of the shack. Despite being shirtless, he didn’t notice the cold nipping his pale skin. “Ah, sorry did I wake you, Shiro?”

Shiro smiled, taking Keith’s breath away. “I guess my body missed your warmth. Come back to bed, Keith.”

Keith bit his lip, trying not to grin at his boyfriend’s cheesy line as he slipped back underneath the covers. Shiro was full of embarrassing remarks and Keith tried not to show that he secretly loved it. “How can you live with yourself?”

Without missing a beat, Shiro nuzzled into the crook of Keith’s neck. “I can’t, that’s why I have you beside me.”

Keith tilted his head towards Shiro’s, hitting him in the process. “Go to sleep.”

Shiro wrapped his right arm around Keith’s right side, pulling him closer. “Only if you promise that we’ll meet in our dreams.”

“That’s not something I can promise…plus it could end up being a nightmare,” he replied while rolling his eyes at the cheesy line.

“I wouldn’t mind it since I can’t stand to look away from you,” Shiro whispered into his ear. “I can’t stand…not being able to touch you when I want to…I don’t want to ever let you go, Keith.”

He fell asleep before Keith could recover from the sweet words that sent chills down his spine. How could he fall asleep when his body was suddenly engulfed in flames? Keith spent an hour just trying to calm himself down. “That doesn’t even make sense. Now I can’t sleep you cheesy beefcake.”

In the morning, the two would return to the Garrison as if they didn’t just spend all night together. They won’t get to sneak off to their shack for a long time so he wanted to cherish every second in Shiro’s presence. Tomorrow they would have to return to acting like acquaintances instead of lovers. It’s painful to act aloof when people gushed over his boyfriend in front of him. But it’s the only way for them to pursue their dreams of being pilots and Keith would never forgive himself if he stood in Shiro’s way of accomplishing that dream.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Time was slowly inching forward as Keith grew more impatient as the seconds passed. He barely focused on his studies since he knew he could easily pass the tests and flying simulations. Outside of lessons, he found himself looking for signs of Shiro. He felt that he was seeing him less than usual, as if he was avoiding him on purpose. Shiro knew everything about his daily schedule, but Keith didn’t know his.

It was only half way through his afternoon period when Keith was starting to regret skipping the canteen in search of Shiro. He used up a lot of energy walking through the halls and now it took all of his concentration to stay awake.

While the male instructor was busy talking about the lesson, some students were gossiping in front of him.

One girl waved at her friend on the right to get her attention. “Hey did you guys hear about Shiro?” She asked.

“You mean the upperclassman that the instructors always talk about?” The friend replied.

The first girl nodded, “Yeah, they announced today that he will be the pilot on a mission to Kerberos with a small team.”

Now a boy beside Keith perked up, probably a fan of Shiro. “Wow that’s so cool! Hopefully we won’t have class so we can see them take off.”

The instructor coughed and told them to focus on the lesson, instead of gossiping. He also added that any information about the Kerberos mission will be on the news so once classes were over they could gossip on their own time instead of his.

However, Keith already stopped listening. His mind went blank after he tried to search for any memory of Shiro mentioning a Kerberos mission. Everything around him stopped as the news sunk in. How long did everyone know about this mission? He barely paid attention to the news since he spent most of his time outside of his dorm. A Kerberos mission could take months or worse. Don’t couples usually discuss events that would make their relationship a long distance one? Is their relationship not important enough for Shiro to feel like they should talk about it first? Would…Shiro even…miss him?

Keith felt his throat tighten as he couldn’t breathe. He felt the world around him shift and he couldn’t handle sitting in that chair for another minute. Without thinking, he ran out of the classroom, ignoring the yelling of his teacher and the curious looks of the people he left behind.

The base was large, but he checked every place he had access to for Shiro. He still wasn’t sure when the lift off would be. It could be in a month or a couple of days. He can’t put off not talking about this.

“Keith?”

Keith stopped, suddenly hearing his name. “Shiro?!” He turned, expecting it to be him, but instead it was some guy with glasses that he barely recognized.

The man grinned, “Aha no, but he’s in a meeting right now with my dad. Do you want me to get him?”

Keith’s breathing finally calmed down, he realized he must look weird running down the halls like a mad man. It’d be irrational of him to ambush a meeting to talk about their secretive relationship. “No…but thank you anyway. Just…tell him to meet me later.”

“Sure,” the guy waved before turning around and jogging into a room that Keith had no access to.

Keith wondered how the guy knew his name, but he shrugged it off. A large weight disappeared from his shoulders. At least he knew that Shiro didn’t leave yet. Now all he needed to do was find a way to get to the shack before he was caught and detained in the dorms.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Keith waited until it was dark when he knew the next guard would come in for his shift. He already memorized the security’s rotation schedule so it was all a matter of getting the timing right. If he were to be caught, they would question him about his intended destination and then it’d go downhill from there. No one was supposed to leave the Garrison without permission and he wasn’t the type who’d listen to authority like that. It’s a good thing he kept his red motorcraft hidden right under their noses: in the outskirts of the base where they would keep old unusable equipment. The only person besides him that knew about it was Shiro, he was the one who gave it to him as a gift when he entered the program to become a pilot.

When the coast was clear, Keith rode quietly into the night. He decided to wait inside the shack until Shiro would come, even if it took hours. The shack looked the same as he left it, just a little dustier. Immediately, Keith went to work in tidying the place up. It helped him keep his mind off of the situation and he only hoped that Shiro would come soon. Despite being used to waiting in the shack by himself, he couldn’t stop thinking that it was the first time in a long time that Keith truly felt alone.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Being in the shack usually calmed him down, giving him an oasis away from training, but now he felt anxious as he waited for Shiro to come back. It was becoming harder for him to stay awake and soon he fell asleep on Shiro’s side of the bed, cuddling his pillow while lying on his own.

He had no idea how much time passed, but he immediately shot up when he heard the creaking of the shack’s door. In the doorway, Shiro now stood in front of him quietly, their eyes meeting instantly.

“Shiro, welcome back—,” Keith smiled with his arms spread out to hug him, but remembered why he was there in the first place and paused.

It was silent as both of them refused to speak up. They avoided the other’s gaze, staring at the foot of floor between them.

“Keith—,” Shiro finally whispered as he lifted his eyes to meet Keith’s purple ones. “D-Did you wait long?”

Instead of Shiro getting to the point, he tried to dance around the subject. That alone irritated him. Keith snapped back, “Yes, Shiro, I did.”

Shiro folded his arms out of habit, “Keith.”

Keith frowned at the tone of his voice, the one he used to scold him with. He folded his own in response. “What?”

Shiro sighed and stepped forward, but Keith stepped back. He scowled. “Keith.”

“What?” He repeated the question, glaring at him. “Don’t give me that look when this is your fault, Shiro.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t, Keith. I just want you to let your guard down and talk to me,” Shiro reached out for him, but Keith dodged his advance.

“Talk to you? Hah! I’m pretty sure that it’s the other way around, buddy.” He snapped.

Shiro flinched at the venom dripping in Keith’s words. “I know, but Keith—”

“But what?” Keith said as he pointed a finger at him, “Do you think I’m overreacting? Because that’s what you sound like, Shiro.”

“I don’t think you are, Keith,” he said.

“Then…” Keith felt his eyes water as Shiro’s dark ones softened. “Then why didn’t you just tell me? I thought that I’d be the first person to know, the first person you would tell. Do you not b-believe in me?”

“I couldn’t—,” Shiro reached for him again, but Keith grabbed it as he continued to talk.

Keith glared at him and tightened his hold on Shiro’s wrist, “Then why? You apparently had a lot of time to tell me. I only found out because my classmates were gossiping, Shiro! Everyone on Earth probably knows more than I do about you leaving!”

Shiro’s flinched at the strength of Keith’s hand, “I didn’t want to make you worried! And I wasn’t sure if you’d—!”

Keith let go of Shiro’s arm and hit his own chest with it. “Wasn’t sure if I’d what? Tell you not to go? Tell you that I want you to stay?”

“Yeah, but—,”

“Isn’t that normal in a relationship? Or is that not what we have?” Tears were rolling down Keith’s cheeks. He knew he was going too far, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Shiro stared down at the floor as Keith tried to wipe away his tears.

Keith bit his lip, “Y-You’re not answering my question.”

It took a couple of seconds for Shiro to meet his gaze. His expression was guarded now and Keith felt a shiver go down his spine from the pity in his eyes.

“Keith…I’m so sorry.”

Alarms were going off in Keith’s mind as Shiro suddenly embraced him. The hug was gentle but short. There wasn’t any of the usual nuzzling or tightening of his arms. Keith didn’t have enough time to relish in it before the warmth disappeared and he felt a whiplash of frigid air. Without another word, Shiro turned around, walking right out of the shack and not once did he look back.

It took a few minutes before Keith’s composure caved and he finally fell to the ground, his entire body quivering as he cried with no sound. That was Shiro’s way of saying farewell.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Three days later, the entire class stood in the audience for the Kerberos mission lift off. The instructor decided that it would be educational for them to see it up close and he didn’t have to hear the class complain about missing the event. Also, this way he could get a break and witness it from the front row.

In the middle of the excitement, Keith was trying his hardest to zone out their shouts of glee. His knees were shaking slightly and his breath was labored. He stood in the middle of the audience, but he kept being pushed since everyone else was jumping with joy. Being able to see this event with their own eyes instead of being in class was enough for their enthusiasm. Having the chance to see Shiro was an added bonus for most of the students no matter their gender.

But Keith wasn’t ready for this. He wanted to run and never look back. Waiting just to watch Shiro leave was becoming too much for him. Their last night together kept replaying in his head and he just couldn’t figure out what he should do. Shiro didn’t say they were done, but he didn’t want to hold on to a nonexistent hope. Shiro didn’t even tell him goodbye.

When the crew finally appeared, Keith recognized the guy that knew his name as he stood beside an older man who must have been the guy’s father. Shiro would get to pilot an important mission; no wonder everyone was excited. Even Keith couldn’t help but feel happiness thinking that Shiro’s career was taking off.

As soon as Shiro appeared, the crowd went wild and Keith was pushed backwards from the force. While Shiro waved to the audience, Keith watched from behind the last row of people. Only Shiro’s head and torso were visible and when Shiro’s eyes scanned the audience, Keith’s gaze fell to the floor. He wasn’t sure if he was seen or how long Shiro stood there, but when he finally gained the courage to lift his gaze up: the door to the ship was already closed and the countdown began.

With eyes full of tears, he watched as his one love departed from this world. As the shouts of joy became deafening, Keith used it to hide his sobbing. But as he covered his mouth, he never took his eyes off the ship that was exiting the atmosphere. Standing there in that sea of people cheering and laughing made Keith’s stomach flip and his heart sink but he couldn’t move.

Even as the audience dispersed and he stood there alone with his shoulders shaking and his legs numb, Keith couldn’t look away from his dearly departed love.

 

**-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this fic is understandable. It was supposed to be longer, but I decided to save the rest for another day. Thank you for reading!


	3. Blue Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fight Me/Love Me
> 
> From a young age, Keith loved the flowers that his mother would take care of daily, but after she passed he could never look at them the same way. The distance between him and his father, grew to the point that when he turned 17, Keith moved out to live on his own. As a young and inspired fashion designer, he's made a name for himself. Yet he felt something was missing from the clothes he designed so his friends push him into a world he thought he left behind. There, he meets Shiro, a man who's surrounded by the same beautiful blossoms that could make thorns grow in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s already Day 4 but only now did I finish Day 3. I will probably be late with Day 4 too. I hope you like it! This fic is fluff and comfort. I felt a bit embarrassed writing it.

“Love is like a beautiful flower which I may not touch,

But whose fragrance makes the garden a place of delight just the same.”

\- Helen Keller

 

* * *

 

  

In his oldest memories, Keith always remembered the most soothing voice call out for him.

“Keith, honey, come here please.”

Ironically, the voice was as smooth as honey: sweet and it gave him fluffy feelings. Every time the voice called his name, he would reply energetically with a smile that could melt any frozen heart. Sadly, the only heart his smile couldn’t completely thaw was his father’s and it’s something he had to live with throughout all of his childhood.

“Keith, you can play in your mother’s garden later, but first you need to practice your stance and swings. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir…”

Thankfully, his father understood that he loved to spend time caring for the variety of flowers in his mother’s garden. As long as he didn’t slack off in his studies and his kendo practice, his father would overlook it. He couldn’t say no to the endearing violet eyes of his mother and just like her, Keith inherited her special skill.

However, that all changed on Keith’s 8th birthday when they left their establishment for a picnic under the blooming cherry blossoms. That day, however, it started to rain on their way back home. The down pour was so dense that even the fastest speed of the window wipers couldn’t keep up and no one could see a thing.

They collided with another car that hit them on left side, killing his mother instantly. The paramedics said that it was so quick, she didn’t feel a thing. Keith was in critical condition and had to stay in the hospital for a couple of months. His father was the only one who sustained minimal injuries.

When Keith was discharged from the hospital, he was welcomed not by his loving mother’s smile, but by an empty front yard. The flowers they had carefully planted were all gone; uprooted and replaced with an artificial lawn.

From then on, his father completely changed. He buried himself in his work as a Kendo master, often going away for tournaments and never bringing him along. The only time his father would take him seriously was in a match against him and he has never won once. With his wealth and prestige, they continued to live in their large home that his mother would care for, but he realized early on that it was never the same without her.

Once Keith entered high school, he realized his passion for fashion designing, but his father wouldn’t stand for his career choice. At the age of 17, Keith moved out of their house and into the city.

Only one thing didn’t change despite leaving his home. For years, Keith couldn’t stand to look at the flowers he cherished. Now every time he saw cherry blossoms, his mouth tasted of blood.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few minutes past noon and he was running late. He chose the wrong day to wear leather shoes instead of his usual sneakers, but he couldn’t change his outfit now. As he ran down the sidewalk, every head turned to him due to his eye catching black suit with a silk maroon shirt underneath. People murmured, some pointed him out from the cover of multiple fashion magazines lined up in the convenience stores.

Despite wearing black sunglasses, he was still spotted because of his outfit. If he knew this was going to happen, he would have missed the morning meeting with Allura and Pidge about the set up for his next fashion show. Keith grumbled, making a mental note to kick Lance’s ass later for telling him to meet at the place they ordered something from instead of having it delivered straight to the studio.

While following Lance’s directions Keith continued to grumble. Instead of just texting him the exact location, he practically put him on a wild goose chase with only street names and arrows as a guide.

By the time he arrived, his anger was so great that he just marched up to the store’s doors, heaved it open, and glared while scanning for the man he called his best friend. When he spotted the familiar get up, he stomped over to him and opened his mouth to give him hell—

—But stopped when he noticed a tall man built like a warrior standing beside Lance. The man had an amazing undercut and a scar over the bridge of his nose and Keith forgot his line of thought the moment their eyes met.

“Keith, buddy, my friend!” Lance said with a grin after he turned around and noticed that the man was staring at something or someone behind him.

“Lance…” Keith barely acknowledged his presence as his eyes roamed clockwise over the man’s build. He only snapped out of it when he noticed a pot of blue violets tucked under Lance’s arms.

Lance stepped forward when he saw Keith’s expression change as if he was wearing a mask. “Keith…”

Right then and there, Keith felt his blood boil like lava and he gritted his teeth to calm down his rage, “Why are you holding those?”

“They’re blue violets, Keith…” Lance trailed off but he stood his ground.

Keith stepped towards Lance and pulled on his collar, “I know what they are Lance. I’m asking about why you are holding them!”

As his voice rose, the other customers stared at them with unease. They all walked out of the store, not wanting to deal with whatever was about to happen.

“Keith, you need to calm down,” the man put his arm in front of Lance, protecting him. “Lance wanted blue flowers and these are the only ones we happen to have.”

Hearing his name on the man’s tongue calmed him down suddenly. Although it sounded nothing like his mother’s, the man’s voice was deep and rich like hot chocolate; it had the same effect on him. But once he saw Lance looking back and forth between the two of them with a small grin, Keith got mad again. “Why are you saying my name like you know me?”

“I do—,”

“No, you don’t.” Keith sneered before he glared at Lance, “And you!”

“M-Me?” Lance pointed to himself, feigning ignorance.

Keith kicked him in the knee, making Lance stagger. “You made me run all the way here from the meeting without using GPS and it’s to flower shop of all places? You know I hate flowers, Lance!”

Lance scowled as he held the flowers in his right hand using them to gesture to Keith. “If it’s for a shoot you should be able to handle the model being around flowers, Keith! This has nothing to do with you!”

“Nothing…to do with me you say?” Keith instinctively pushed Lance, making the pot of flowers fall out of Lance’s hands. “How can you know me after all these years and say that to my face?!”

Instead of answering him, Lance shoved Keith to the side, making him step into a bucket full of water and fresh roses. Not once did Lance turn around as he exited the shop.

As Keith fumed, it took him a couple of minutes to realize that he was suddenly alone in the shop. The “Open” sign was now facing him and the blinds on the door were closed with the lights now glaring above him. It took him a couple more seconds after that to realize his slacks were soaking up the water from the bucket.

Before he could freak out, the man returned with a few items: a pair of sweats, a pair of slippers, a white towel, and a first aid kit. At first he didn’t understand why he needed it, but when he rolled up his pants, he noticed a trail of blood down his leg. He pushed the sunglasses up his face so they could rest on top of his head in order to get a better view.

“Don’t move,” he instructed as he handed Keith the pants and towel before he crouched down in front of him. He moved the roses to the side as he carefully lifted up Keith’s leg out of the bucket and held it up. The man then carefully used an alcohol wipe to clean the wound and placed a small bandage on it.

“Thank you…” Keith trailed off as the man exhaled a deep breath before standing.

“You don’t need to thank me,” he said with a small smile. “I’m going to put this away so feel free to change your pants. I promise I won’t look.”

Keith’s face warmed up the moment the man made his promise, leaving him with a big grin on his face and Keith was once again fuming. He unsteadily changed his pants and took off his blazer, now wearing the red silk shirt with gray sweats on the bottom. He even had to take his shoes off since the left one was now soaked so he wore the slippers instead. In the end he also tied his hair up into a low ponytail because of the sudden rise in temperature.

Keith placed his clothes, shoes, sunglasses, and the towel on top of a vacant table. When he turned around, he finally noticed the shelves full of potted plants like succulents and pansies. Buckets lined the two opposite sides of the shop as well as in the middle, creating 6 rows of buckets all together.

Gazing at all the flowers now created a war inside of him. He wanted to touch them one by one, smelling the sweet scents while rubbing the silky petals. The other side wanted to run out of there as fast as he could and never look back. Bolting out of there won over, but he stopped when he noticed the blue violets on the ground. The pot broke apart, leaving a mountain of dirt on the floor. He felt anger because who could hurt them like that? But he felt guilt when he remembered he’s the one that knocked them out of Lance’s hands in the first place.

“Beautiful aren’t they?”

“What?” Keith turned to the man who stood a few steps to the right. He realized he was crouching and instantly shot up. The man was holding a new pot with a trowel inside of it and a trash bag. “Oh, this…Ah, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” The guy flashed him another smile before he crouched down and started to scrape up the dirt, pouring it into the new pot. “I don’t know why you got angry, but I’m sure you had a reason.”

Keith frowned but crouched down to help pick up the pieces, “Still, I shouldn’t have done that to Lance. I know he meant well.”

“Hmm…A lovers quarrel.” The two continued to talk as they placed the pieces into the trash bag.

“With who…?  Lance?” Keith shook his head. “Lance is my best friend but I’ve never thought of him that way. Plus he’s dating one of the models he takes pictures of. They’ve been together for, what, five years now I think.”

The man laughed, which sounded really good to Keith’s ears. “Yeah, Lance can never stop gushing over Hunk.”

Keith blinked. “You know Lance?”

“Yeah, I’ve known him for a few years now…My name is Shiro by the way,” he added at the end before Keith could ask.

“Shiro,” Keith said with a smile without meaning to and he smiled back. They reached for the last big piece at the same time and Keith shot up. “A-Ah, I’m Keith…I’m sorry that I made you close early, Shiro.”

Shiro shook his head as he teased the roots of the blue violets, placing them into the pot and added more dirt around it. Finally, he stood up holding the new pot and the trash bag and handed the flowers to Keith. “I wanted to close early today anyway so don’t worry about it, Keith.”

Keith easily accepted the flowers, forgetting about his “hatred” and just softly inhaled the familiar fragrance.

“Blue violets,” Shiro suddenly said as Keith smiled at them. “They stand for love and faithfulness.”

Closing his eyes, Keith smiled more, “Mhmm, but I like the other ones more.”

“…The others?” Shiro asked as he watched Keith.

Keith smiled fondly still, “My mom taught me that it also stands for watchfulness.”

 Shiro looked away, licking his lips. “And the other…?”

“I’ll always be true…” Keith laughed and wiped a couple of tears from his eyes, “She told me they were her favorite flowers because they matched her eyes.”

“…They match yours too,” Shiro whispered, stepping closer.

Keith finally looked up; somehow they were only a foot away from each other which didn’t make sense since he was sure there were at least three feet between them. He looked away. “Yeah…I guess they do. I think I should be going now. Uh, how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” Shiro replied quickly as he put the trash bag next to the trash can behind the counter.

Keith tilted his head and laughed, “Shiro, you’re going to run out of business if you’re this nice to all your customers.”

Shiro chuckled and then warmly smiled at Keith, “Don’t worry about that.”

“But…”

“Keith,” Shiro stepped forward and patted his shoulder lightly. “It’s the least I can do, plus, Lance already paid for them.”

“He did?” Keith asked, stupefied. “Well I need to compensate for the pants and the slippers—.”

“It’s fine. You can return them tomorrow.”

“But—.”

Shiro rubbed his own chin, “I guess I should drop you off at home since you’re embarrassed to wear my pants outside…”

Keith shook his head quickly, “That’s not it at all! I’m completely comfortable wearing your clothes, Shiro!”

“Good,” Shiro beamed from ear to ear. “I should still drop you off though—.”

“No need!” Keith placed the flowers on the counter and was already slipping on his shoes, but when he felt the wetness he jumped a little and quickly put the slipper back on. Slowly, he turned to Shiro whom was trying to stifle his laughter. “Shiro…can you…drop me off at my studio?”

Shiro coughed like he was choking on something. “Alright just let me get my keys and I’ll put your things in a back pack since I’m sure you will ask for that too.”

Keith scratched his head, “Thanks, Shiro.”

“You’re welcome, Keith.”

Surprisingly, Shiro’s keys belonged to a sleek black motorcycle that was parked behind the store and Keith whistled once Shiro handed him his own helmet. Shiro sat on the seat and grinned, “You like it?”

“Yeah,” Keith fastened the belt on the helmet and smirked as he sat behind Shiro. He didn’t hesitate as he put his arms around his waist. He felt Shiro tense, but he quickly relaxed.

“Ready?” Shiro asked before he turned on the engine and they drove away.

The drive to his studio was quiet but comfortable, in reality Keith was incredible grateful that he didn’t have to walk somewhere with a wet shoe. When they got to the building, Pidge was sitting on the stairs in front of the door. They waved and smirked once the two of them came into view.

“I’m surprised you’re back so soon, Keith.” Pidge said as they rocked back and forth with their hands in their pockets. “And who’s this?”

Keith got off of Shiro and thanked him as he handed him the helmet. “This is Shiro.”

“Ah, Shiro!” Pidge smiled, “We’ve met before.”

“…You have?”

Pidge grinned, “Everyone but you has met Shiro, Keith.”

Keith frowned at the thought.

“Jealous?” Pidge asked with a smirk already on their lips. They shook their head. “Shiro’s never been to the studio before. Why don’t you come up?”

Shiro smiled as he watched Keith pout more. “It’s fine. I need to go home…It was nice meeting you, Keith.”

Keith smiled instantly, “Likewise, Shiro.”

After Shiro left, Keith lingered a bit as he watched him leave. After he turned around, he noticed that the whole gang was peeking out the studio window that faced the front of the building. They whistled loudly and Keith felt the stares of people on the street. He raced up the stairs to chase after and give them hell.

It took him an hour after he got home to realize he left the flowers at the shop. Lance asked where he put the flowers and Keith completely forgot about them and promised to buy a new one to make up for it. Despite already fixing his suit, he was a bit upset that he forgotten the blue violets after everything that happened.

 

**-x-x-**

 

Sadly, Keith couldn’t visit the shop because he ended up catching a cold. He could handle the heat, but the cold was something he didn’t enjoy at all. Just dipping his foot in the water was enough for him to get the chills. Now he was coughing up a storm.

For the entire day he was stuck in bed. He couldn’t work on any of the sketches he planned on finishing or the fabrics he wanted to sew. Not to mention the fact that he needed to pick what outfits to showcase at the next fashion show Allura planned on having which was less than a month away. Everyone promised to take care of their part except the outfits themselves since that was his specialty.

Even while in bed he was still trying to come up with ways to complete his designs. Since he’s been in the business for couple of years now, he had a reputation to maintain. He wanted to surprise his audience, but lately he couldn’t come up with anything that inspired him.

As he thought of an inspiration, Keith’s mind wondered about the flower shop and Shiro. The interior design was clean and aesthetically pleasing. The plants were all well-kept and it was obvious that whoever worked there really cared for the flowers. It reminded him of his mom and how she would spend hours in her garden, teaching him about the parts of the plants and their meanings. They did it every day so he could still remember most of them as a second nature.

When he thought of Shiro…he was instantly reminded about hot chocolate and wobbled out of bed to make a cup. When the hot milk was done, he poured a packet of premium hot chocolate mix into the cup and stirred. The dark color of the powder mixing with the milk to create a lighter hue reminded him of Shiro’s entrancing eyes that were framed with long eyelashes and killer eyeliner.

As the mug cooled down, Keith held it tightly in his hands, melting at the delicious warmth. He sighed softly, the image of Shiro’s broad back and muscled waist underneath his hands made him grin.

“Keith, your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep grinning,” Hunk said as he walked into the studio carrying a black plastic bouquet full of fully bloomed yellow roses.

“Hunk,” Keith opened and closed his mouth as he tried to come up with an excuse. He chose to chug the rest of his warm hot chocolate and placed it on the counter with a lot of force. “Where did you get those?”

Hunk grinned, “From your boyfriend—or well that’s what Lance told me to say in case you asked.”

Keith rolled his eyes and took the flowers from Hunk and started to prepare the bouquet. He unwrapped the plastic and took off the rubber band from the stems. As he worked, Keith started to hum while Hunk watched.

Next, Keith grabbed two glass bottles from one of the cabinets and set them underneath the faucet one by one. The water slowly filled up the bottles as Keith cut the stems shorter and was surprised that there weren’t any thorns on the roses. It was weird but as he cut the stems even shorter and at an angle, he figured it was because he was sick and Shiro wanted to be nice.

“I wonder why he sent yellow roses,” Hunk said and Keith shrugged his shoulders.

Keith divided the flowers and started to arrange them in the two bottles. “They stand for friendship…although I’m not exactly sure Shiro knows everything about flower meanings.”

Hunk leaned back, his arms crossed, “What makes you say that?”

“Well…if he knew everything then he wouldn’t have sent them thorn less. Even the leaves of roses have meaning but bouquets tend to have leaves anyway.”

“Hmm so what does the bouquet mean?” Hunk asked.

“Yellow roses generally stand for friendship and…I forget what the leaves mean, but thorn less means love at first sight. But there’s no way he meant that.”

Hunk squinted at Keith. He didn’t reply as he took out his phone and started to type away.

“Ah, did you guys get more flowers?” Keith asked as he finally finished arranging the roses.

“Yeah, Lance went in your place and picked up the blue violets. He’s going to set them on a tall table during the shoot today. It seems Shiro already had your bouquet ready and wanted to surprise you.”

Keith’s eyes softened, “He did, huh?”

Hunk rolled his eyes and patted Keith’s shoulder. “Are you going to keep them?”

“Of course, I’m done arranging them.” Keith lifted his thumb up in triumph but was too late to stop Hunk from snapping a pic of him and the two arrangements. “Hunk?”

Hunk handed Keith a small card with a square holographic picture of hydrangeas and contact information. “Shiro said to call him after you accepted the flowers. I’ll see you later, Keith!”

“Bye…” Keith waved Hunk away while still looking at the card in his hand. It was very clean looking and in a readable script. It reflected the shop well. Apparently the name of the store is “White Flower Boutique” and he smiled fondly at it. “White…huh?”

Before Keith could even gather the courage to call Shiro, his phone started ringing in this pocket, “Hello?”

“Is this Keith?”

Keith already recognized the voice, “Shiro? How did you get my number?”

Shiro chuckled, “Keith! Sorry, did I interrupt you?”

Keith coughed, but not because of the cold. “N-No, but how did you get my number…Ah it was Lance wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but Hunk was the one that texted me he delivered the flowers to you. He said I should call since you might take a while to call first.”

Keith wanted to hit his head against the cabinet. “…So uh what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to hear your voice. Ah! Are you okay?” He asked as Keith suddenly had a coughing fit and then dismissed it. “Are you sure? Well…I wanted to cheer you up…Sorry I know you don’t like flowers but it’s all I really have to give.”

“No! I mean…no…they’re lovely, thank you,” Keith said with a smile. “Since they’re from you...I’ll accept your feelings.”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to have a coughing fit. “M-My f-feelings…?”

“I-I mean,” Keith’s face was so warm he could’ve sworn it was on fire. “I like the flowers so thanks, Shiro.”

“Oh…” Shiro paused for a long time. “Can I see you? I want to see you.”

His voice sounded hopeful through the phone and Keith almost said yes, but stopped himself. “Not today…I don’t want you to get sick too. You do have a store to take care of.”

“Tomorrow then?” Shiro asked and Keith gave in. He whistled suddenly, “Lance said you won’t be able to leave the studio much until you’re done designing. I’ll come over there, okay?

“O-Okay,” Keith murmured.

“It’s a date then.”

“D-Date…” Keith coughed so much that he desperately chugged a cup of water.

“That sounded bad,” Shiro commented. “You need to go lie down and rest, okay? Go to bed, Keith.”

“But I still need to design,” Keith started to say but noticed he got a new text message. It was a selfie of Shiro looking mad in a white apron. His eyes were squinting and his mouth was tugged down. He even pointed directly at the camera and Keith almost laughed if it weren’t for how serious he looked. “Alright, I understand. Goodnight, Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled, “Goodnight, Keith.”

Keith waited for Shiro to hang up first before he shrunk to the ground, his back against the island. “Too much…he’s too much for me.”

He continued to mumble to himself as he placed one of the flowers on top of the island and brought the other one to his room. He placed it on an empty desk next to the window in his room.

While gazing at the yellow roses and with thoughts of tomorrow weighing on his mind, Keith was able to fall asleep despite his huge workload. He slept for most of the day, only waking up when Allura and Hunk came in to check on his condition and give him food.

**-x-x-**

 

The next day, Keith was almost fully recovered. He was well taken care of by his friends and they all wished him luck about Shiro. He knew from their smirks that their words held a deeper meaning, but he didn’t want to dwell on it.

Just to be safe, Keith wore a gray knit sweater and hoodie with gold colored leaves along his chest. He wore black jeans that hugged his legs and a mask to cover his mouth. When he opened the door, Shiro was carrying bags of groceries and Keith was so stunned that Shiro just walked right on in.

“Your studio is really nice, Keith.” Shiro commented with a smile.

“Thanks, but why do you have so many bags?”

Shiro started to take everything out of the bags, placing them on the island. “Well when I said all I have to offer are flowers, I lied.”

“You can cook too?” Keith asked, noticing a ton of different ingredients. “What are you going to make?”

“Porridge,” Shiro laughed. “Just leave it to me; you don’t need to do a thing.”

Keith pouted, but brought his sketch book to the island and sat on a stool. He sketched while Shiro started dicing vegetables and moved around his kitchen with ease. Keith would steal glances at him and couldn’t help but think he belonged there.

“All right, just need to let it cook and then it’ll be time to eat.” Shiro leaned over the other side of the island. “How’s the sketching going…?”

“Huh?” Keith looked up and saw Shiro’s face turn red. He looked down and realized he had a bunch of Shiros sketched across two pages of his book. Keith covered his face with the book, wanting to scream.

Shiro moved around the counter and grabbed the book from Keith and rubbed his back. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, Keith. I’m…flattered.”

Keith looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Thanks, Shiro, now give it back.”

Shiro shook his head, holding it up while scanning through all the pages, “You’re just as good as your reputation says, Keith.”

Keith would’ve smiled if he wasn’t trying to grab the book, “Thanks, Shiro, now give it back!”

“Wait, I want to see what I look like in your mind,” Shiro turned away, studying his sketches. “I definitely look very masculine.”

 “I just really like your body…” Keith murmured before he covered the mask, realizing what he said. He hoped Shiro didn’t hear him, but Shiro’s opened mouth proved otherwise.

Before Shiro could say anything, the pot started to whistle, making Shiro return to cooking.

Keith took this as a chance to excuse himself, running to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He washed his face as he stared at himself in the mirror. He expected to see dark circles since he felt extremely tired, but instead his skin was still flushed and his eyes were wide and bright.

Normally just being around strangers kept him on edge, but he felt like he knew Shiro for a long time now. He already had the approval of his friends so he’s clearly a likeable guy. He just didn’t understand why he couldn’t remember him at all. Being such a tall guy with that kind of build…he’s definitely recognizable in a large crowd. The boutique was definitely in a good area in the city. He probably passed it by multiple times but because of the flowers outside…he probably avoided it subconsciously.

“Ah…” Keith gripped the sink. He never saw Shiro before because everyone made sure to avoid flowers whenever he was around. They must have gotten sick of doing that and forcefully introduced him to Shiro. Keith couldn’t help but think their hidden agenda was to also make him fall in love, but as he thought of the last few days…he already knew he fell for their trap.

Shiro’s voice called for him from the other side of the door, “Keith, the porridge is ready!”

“Hold on!” Keith answered, wiping his hands on a towel before opening the door. When he walked back to the kitchen, Shiro already had two bowls full and ready to eat on an open table. “You work fast.”

Shiro was sitting on the side facing him so Keith sat in front. “Sorry for being pushy today…”

Keith shook his head, “I haven’t been this taken care of by one person in a long time so I’m just not used to it.”

“Well I’m glad it’s me then,” Shiro said before they both started to eat. His face looked a bit surprised, as if it tasted better than usual. “Food really does taste better with company.”

Keith agreed and they ate the rest in silence, though he practically inhaled it. Hunk is the only who can cook well, but he was usually too busy to cook anything for everyone. Only Lance got to eat his delicious cooking. “I could get used to this.”

“Used to what?” Shiro asked.

“Just thinking that I could get used to eating your cooking with you,” Keith answered easily. He didn’t realize the implications of his words until Shiro froze, dropping his spoon in the bowl.

Shiro didn’t look up, “Do you mean that?”

Keith tried to find an excuse but he decided to go for it. “Yeah, I do.”

“Are you asking me out, Keith?”

“Y-Yeah…I am.”

“Do you love me?”

Keith stuttered so much he couldn’t say anything, especially since Shiro was now gazing at him intensely. “L-Love is a strong word.”

“Well…I do love you,” Shiro said as he dropped his gaze. “You don’t remember me, do you, Keith?”

“W-What…” Keith was so confused, his mind was spinning. Shiro loves him? What does his question mean?

Shiro sighed as he pulled out a single yellow thorn less rose. “Are your skills getting rusty? I know that you realize the meaning behind this flower, Keith.”

Keith stared at Shiro with his mouth open, “You sent that on purpose?”

Shiro leaned forward with the rose tilted towards Keith, “Of course, did you think I wouldn’t know it?”

“Who…?” Keith saw a flash of a little boy sitting in front of him, his face and hands covered in dirt, a flowerbed full of blue violets laid out behind him.

“You’re the one who taught me the language of flowers, Keith.”

“…Takashi?”

 

**-x-x-**


	4. One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Flashback/Reality
> 
> Continuation of Day 2: Together/Alone where Shiro left on the Kerberos mission. Day 2 was inspired/based on the song "Dearly Departed" while Day 4 is "One Love" both are by Marianas Trench. In this fic, Keith has to deal with the pain of Shiro's absence. When the news that the crew of the mission were announced dead due to a pilot error, Keith can't control his actions and is discharged from the Garrison. Basically a possible take on what happened while Shiro was thought to be dead.

_Suddenly, Keith woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. His body was rigid, muscles tense and heart beat quick. He felt like he must have cried in his sleep because his eyes were heavy and he could barely see._

_“Keith…? What are you doing up?”_

_Behind him, his partner called his name and he realized that he was suddenly standing in the middle of the shack. Looking back at him, he felt like this happened before. Shiro’s eyes were full of pity, but he couldn’t figure out why. “Ah, sorry did I wake you, Shiro?”_

_Shiro smiled, taking Keith’s breath away. “I guess my body missed your warmth. Come back to bed, Keith.”_

_Keith bit his lip as he slipped back underneath the covers. Shiro was full of embarrassing remarks and Keith tried not to show that it felt different this time. “How can you live with yourself?”_

_Without missing a beat, Shiro nuzzled into the crook of Keith’s neck. “I can’t, that’s why I have you beside me.”_

_Keith tilted his head towards Shiro’s, hitting him in the process. His voice sounded strange, but he soon forgot. “Go to sleep.”_

_Shiro wrapped his right arm around Keith’s right side, pulling him closer. “Only if you promise that we’ll meet in our dreams.”_

_“That’s not something I can promise…plus it could end up being a nightmare,” he replied. Shiro’s arms were tight around his waist, so tight that Keith almost felt like running away._

_“I wouldn’t mind it since I can’t stand to look away from you,” Shiro whispered into his ear. “I can’t stand…not being able to touch you when I want to…I don’t want to ever let you go, Keith.”_

**_“Then why did you leave?”_ **

In a blink of an eye, Shiro suddenly disappeared and when he woke up, he realized that he completely forgot Shiro was no longer there.

The temperature in his room was high, but his body was ice cold. Even with a thick blanket covering his body, he was shivering. He tried to focus on going back to sleep, but every time he did, his memories played tricks on him.

Covering his eyes didn’t help, the scenes even played while they were closed. Focusing on school became difficult as everyone would talk about Kerberos. Everything in the Garrison reminded Keith of him. And now his shack was off limits because it’s where Shiro’s presence was the strongest. He couldn’t look at anything without being reminded of how empty it was so now he stayed in the dorms.

“It hurts, Shiro.” Keith cried, tossing and turning in his dorm bed.

Not one place was sacred. Shiro touched everything. His dreams were tainted too.

At one point, he finally caved. The last time he saw Shiro happy kept bothering him and the more he thought about it; the bitterer he became. Even while awake, the dream would haunt his thoughts so Keith would argue instead. But no matter what he said, Shiro’s words stayed the same.

_“Keith…? What are you doing up?”_

_“I can’t sleep because you leaving made my heart cold, Shiro.”_ He thought in reply.

_“I guess my body missed your warmth. Come back to bed, Keith.”_

_“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”_ Keith covered his mouth with his pillow. _“How can you live with yourself, Shiro? Without me?”_

Without missing a beat, Shiro added fuel to the fire. _“I can’t, that’s why I have you beside me._

 _“You were the first one to leave!”_ Keith shouted in his head, _“Go to bed and leave me alone so I can finally sleep!”_

“Only if you promise that we’ll meet in our dreams.”

Keith snorted out loud. _“Now when we meet in my dreams, it ends in a nightmare, Shiro.”_

 _“I wouldn’t mind it since I can’t stand to look away from you,”_ Shiro’s voice was suddenly whispering in his ear and he buried his face into his pillow. _“I can’t stand…not being able to touch you when I want to…I don’t want to ever let you go, Keith.”_

“Only someone as cruel as you could say that right before letting me go.” Keith whispered, his voice almost echoing in his small room as his pillow soaked up his tears. He was more confused now than ever. Shiro left without saying a word so was he supposed to wait for him so that things could return to how they were before?

No matter what, nothing he said would have changed Shiro’s mind.

“It’s over now, isn’t it…?” Keith barely said as his body gave in to the depths of slumber. His voice cracked as his last tears finally spilled over. “…It’s over, isn’t it, Shiro?”

 

**-x-x-**

A few weeks later…

Not having set an alarm the night before, Keith slept in again. Lately, he just couldn’t bring himself to attend class. Every day was the same, there was no news about Shiro yet he still had to hear his name everywhere he went.

That morning when he finally used the bathroom after waking up, his face was paper white and his eyes had dark circles around them. He only had a couple of hours to sleep, but he had gotten used to it. Now he just never dreamed.

Later, he decided to sneak into the cafeteria to eat and was finally able to relax. The constant chatting and feet shuffling created enough noise to distract him. Televisions with different channels on also drowned out his thoughts about anything but the show itself.

Suddenly, a news anchor delivered breaking news that popped up on every single screen, stopping all the shows. People booed until the anchor announced that the crew on the Kerberos mission has been declared dead due to a pilot error. Images of the crew members flashed across all of the screens at once and now Shiro’s face was plastered on every single television in the cafeteria.

A minute after the broadcast ended and regular programs restarted, the café exploded with an uproar and Keith became numb. Instead of praise, people began to discuss what could have caused the incident while others insulted Shiro’s skills.

One guy spoke above everyone else, “I don’t know what people saw in him if he can’t even return safely from a research mission.”

“You—!” Keith stormed up to him and punched the asshole with a right hook, knocking him back into a table. Keith had to be taken away by two guards and by the time guards pulled him away, the guy’s injuries were severe enough to take him to the clinic.

As for Keith, he was immediately dragged to one of his instructor’s office and he stood while he went on and on about how he was a promising young man and that he would be suspended for a while since he had been skipping lessons and starting fights. Then he said since he was the best pilot in his year, the administration was going to give him another chance to make up for it. It looked like they were desperate to have him.

The moment where his instructor stepped on a landmine was so clear to Keith that he knew what the man was going to say. He started talking about how since Shiro was a goner; Keith would need to replace him eventually.

“How do you know they’re dead…?” Keith muttered.

“What?” His instructor asked, surprised by the interruption.

Keith lunged forward, grabbing his collar. “Shiro isn’t dead!”

“Guards!” His instructor called for the men who stood outside the door, but Keith wouldn’t let go.

“I know you guys haven’t sent in rescue teams! How can you declare them dead to the world without even trying to search?” He yelled so loud that even instructors began to gather outside the office to see the commotion.

It took two more guards to get Keith off of his teacher who proceeded to dust off his shirt and glowered at him.

“The Garrison isn’t going to waste our resources on a failed mission, Keith.” The instructor crossed his arms, “We should have announced it months ago, but since Shiro is seen as a hero, we waited. And since you just ruined your second chance, I’m sorry, Keith but you’re discharged.”

 

**-x-x-**

 

It happened so quickly that before he knew it, Keith was standing outside the Garrison’s main building with all his things that fit into only one box. He was supposed to be sent back to his “home” but he was able to escape to his shack without being found.

When he entered the shack, dust covered every single thing in there. Keith dropped his box next to the door and sighed. He hadn’t been there in months and since it’s the only place he could be so he was forced to start cleaning.

After Shiro left, Keith only visited the shack once and when he saw the bed now empty, it served no purpose but to bring him pain. The bed they shared was where they spent most of their time together in the shack. Whether it was sleeping or using it to do homework, the two would just lay their comfortably, sometimes never touching. Small moments like those were unexpectedly the most painful. So the bed was the only thing to go.

Now, Keith would sleep on the couch and he placed a table in the middle of the shack to take up space. Yet there was only one thing Keith refused to touch. He noticed that the blanket that Shiro mainly used was still folded up nicely on top of Shiro’s chest that contained all of his belongings. Shiro must have folded it up like he usually did but forgot to put it in the chest since he was sure he’d be back before long.

Keith had already decided to avoid anything Shiro related, but now that he was stripped of everything he wasn’t sure of what to do next. So he decided to just concentrate on other things. At first, he tried to find more information on the Kerberos mission, but he couldn’t access anything without authentication.

For a long time, he would just explore the places around his shack, areas that were off limits in the Garrison. Now that he was kicked out, he didn’t care about doing more damage to his reputation. Eventually, Keith felt to go farther and farther out, making sure to record his location and the scenery through images and maps. He got so caught up in it, that he barely spent any time in the shack.

Months later, Keith finally returned from researching. He immediately threw his backpack away from him, resulting in it knocking into Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s blanket fell down and Keith quickly fell with it as he scrambled to pick it up. In his hands, however, he caught one of Shiro’s shirts instead. Keith was instantly hit with memories of the night they laid together one last time and tears began to overflow.

Keith buried his face into Shiro’s black clothes and was hit with Shiro’s scent. The smell was faint, but clear in his mind. Being underneath the blanket must have protected it.He smiled slightly before his face scrunched up, closing his eyes tightly as he wept deeper into the shirt. It was the only clothing that Shiro kept in the shack and the rest of his belongings from the Garrison must have been returned to his family.

The chest full of Shiro’s miscellaneous possessions was the only physical connection he had left of him. Keith was so overcome with emotion before that he had felt nothing at all until now.

Not once did he cry since the time he decided to move on. Not once did he cry after the realization that Shiro was dead became prominent. Only now when he was clutching onto Shiro’s clothes did he finally realize he was never going to move on. How could he ever move on from his one love?

 

**-x-x-**

 

A year after the Kerberos mission, Keith discovered Shiro, but he was barely recognizable. He brought everyone to his shack and returned the clothes to Shiro. But as he waited for Shiro to bring up their last moments together, he realized the conversation might never come up.

While Shiro was gone, Keith would spend his days asking questions to the Shiro in his head. Was he thinking of him? Was there a chance for them to heal? What if he had stopped Shiro that night? What if there was hope?

Any normal person would voice these questions, but as it became clear that Shiro barely remembered anything that happened after the mission, he decided not to push further. He knew Shiro had his reasons. Keith realized none of it truly mattered because the most important question was answered.

_What if I wake up tonight and you are real?_

 

**-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously sorry that I've been late with the days. It's hard to write so much consistently after not writing much in a year. I think I'll end up being behind for the rest of the days as well..so sorry in advance. Also, if some of the sheith ends in a cliffhanger, it means I'm continuing it on a different day. The ending of this fic isn't going to be technically continued, but I believe that it's one possibility to why the two are how they are around each other. It's sad, but it's more of a canon take so of course it's bittersweet. However, other days will hopefully make up for it! (Also I...enjoy writing angst...just saying). Thank you for reading!


	5. Training Can Be Playful Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are sparring alone as usual, knowing they won’t be bothered (no one wants to see something they shouldn’t) so things become heated. Includes bottom!Shiro and a very playful Keith that wants to satisfy him.

**-x-x-**

 

After a paladin bonding session, everyone but Shiro and Keith left. When they found out the two were going to stay, they gave the two different looks. Pidge and Allura smirked while the other three sighed and shook their heads. Both Keith and Shiro were already focused on each other, not noticing how quickly the others left.

Suddenly, Keith’s hands were wrapped around Shiro’s hips and he tackled Shiro the ground, leaving him breathless. Shiro lied flat on the cold floor, his knees bent and spread apart as he took deep breaths. Keith wore his usual training clothes: dark gray shirt with his belt and black pants. Shiro wore his long gray sleeve shirt and black pants but without the usual vest and belt.

Keith let go of Shiro’s waist, but continued to rest his body on top of him, his own hips positioned in between Shiro’s legs. With a gentle touch, Keith traced the area of Shiro’s bellybutton which was right under him. “Are you okay? That look like it hurt. Maybe you’re getting old.”

Shiro shook his head as Keith smirked in his difficult position, “You don’t waste any time, do you? But—!”

“Whoa!” Keith gasped as Shiro locked his legs around his waist and twisted to the right, forcing him onto his back. Now Shiro was sitting on Keith’s chest, his crotch only inches from his face.

“How was that?” Shiro smirked.

“Not bad,” Keith slipped his hands underneath the back of Shiro’s tight shirt. “I don’t hate this position.”

“That’s not what I was asking,” Shiro tried to move, but Keith placed both of his hands on Shiro’s hips. “Not in the training room, Keith.”

Keith squeezed Shiro’s hips and released them, doing it multiple times. He ran his hands up and down the sides of Shiro’s body. His hands moved to the front, caressing his sculpted abs and finally stopped when he pressed on Shiro’s bulge. “Ah, there it is.”

Shiro squinted at Keith, “You did that on purpose.”

“It’s throbbing,” Keith pointed out, earning him a tug at his nose. “Is that a no?”

Shiro crossed his arms, “I’m the one who won, though.”

Keith smiled at him warmly, “You won the match so I get to satisfy you this time.”

“Fine, but it feels like you lost on purpose—Ah,” Shiro bit his lip as Keith began to rub his bulge more. He stood up just as Keith turned onto his stomach, pushing off the ground with both hands. But he couldn’t move as Shiro stood; his legs against each side of his body.

“Do you want to be on me that badly, Shiro?” Keith slipped backwards so he faced Shiro’s back. He pushed the back of Shiro’s knees, making him fall forward onto all fours. “Sorry, love, but I want to be on you today.”

“Keith…?” Shiro whispered before Keith pulled zipped down his pants and pulled it along with his underwear down to Shiro’s knees and started to squeeze his firm but round ass. “What are you doing?”

“I’m prepping you,” Keith answered as he reached his hand underneath Shiro’s body and began to rub his cock. Keith could feel Shiro lean into his touch and he smiled as he slowly kissed all along his lower back and around his plump butt.

Shiro instinctively tucked his knees closer to his chest, lifting his ass higher so it would be easier for Keith to reach.

Shiro nearly jumped when Keith slowly placed a cold, wet finger around the rim of his hole. It had been a while since Shiro was the bottom in the beginning of a match. He used his tech arm to muffle his moans as Keith started to push his finger in little by little. “You planned this didn’t you?”

“Hmm?” Keith pulled out quickly and pushed his finger in, moving it around in circles as Shiro gasped. “I carry it in the pockets on my belt.”

“H-Handy,” Shiro inhaled a sharp breath as Keith started to use two fingers. It felt big, but as Keith’s warm hand wrapped around his dick while also leaving gentle kisses along his body, he eased into it.

“Shiro, can you turn over?” Keith asked and Shiro did it without question. Slowly, Keith finally pulled Shiro’s pants and underwear off and discarded them so he could position himself between Shiro’s legs. He sat on the back of his calves and pulled Shiro closer towards him so that there was space between them. He leaned forward and wrapped his right hand around Shiro’s dick, stroking it while dragging his tongue down his length. He used his left hand to continue swirling his finger in and out of Shiro’s asshole.

“Keith…you’re playing…too much,” Shiro covered his face with his left arm. “Just put it in already.”

“I don’t want you to hurt, Shiro,” Keith said as he kissed the tip. “So bear with me.”

For a couple of minutes, Shiro squirmed under Keith’s loving hand. When he was satisfied that Shiro could take him without pain, he smiled and grabbed a condom from his pack.

“You have…those…too?” Shiro exhaled a shaky breath.

“I have my ways,” he said as he stood and slipped his own underwear and pants off. He kept the lube and condom in his hands as he unbuckled the belt, letting it fall to the ground. Shiro took the items from Keith before he started to pull his shirt above his neck. While his eyes were closed, Shiro grabbed Keith’s cock and kissed the tip.When Keith was rid of the shirt he felt his face heat up.  Shiro was looking at him.

“Let me help,” he whispered before he started to lick up and down Keith’s length, twirling his tongue around the tip especially. Slowly, Shiro opened his mouth and started to suck and took Keith deep. He didn’t stop until he felt Keith’s butt clench under his palm and he stopped. He smirked up at Keith, “Payback.”

Keith pulled Shiro’s nose in return, but he only laughed. He watched as Shiro rolled the condom from the tip to the base of his dick and started to apply the lube, moving his hand back and forth more than necessary to play with him. “S-Shiro, you’re pissing me off.”

Shiro sat up straighter, wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, making both of them fall back to the cold ground.

Keith closed his eyes tightly, expecting the impact to hurt, but instead he felt something firm underneath. When he opened them, his eyes met Shiro’s. Shiro was smiling and Keith could’ve sworn his heart went into overdrive.

Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s chin, his thumb rubbing his skin. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Keith couldn’t help but to kiss him. It was short and sweet when he pulled away, but then he went a couple more. Then they both closed their eyes as they kissed deeply. Keith was the first to break away, trailing butterfly kisses up Shiro’s face, leaving the softest one on his scar. He then kissed his lips again before trailing along his jaw and down his neck. He moved even further down, but not before he pulled Shiro’s shirt over his head so he could kiss the scars scattered across his abdomen. He spent the most time on Shiro’s Galra arm, kissing every part gently, making sure to be gentle with the left one at the same time.

Before Keith could start kissing Shiro’s lower half, they switched positions again. Now Shiro was straddling Keith’s waist, sitting below his sack. “Shiro…”

“Shhh, I want to ride you.” Shiro whispered before he lifted himself up to slip Keith’s dick in. Both of them gasped as he slowly slid to the base. He stroked himself as he stayed still. Even though Keith was grumbling a little, he began to moan as Shiro rolled his hips.

Keith wanted to move deeper into Shiro, but every time he tried to move his own hips, Shiro would stop. Keith glared at him, but after a few times, he submitted himself to Shiro’s whims. His body trembled as Shiro moved at his own pace. Soon Shiro started to lift his body up and quickly sitting back down.

When Shiro let his guard down, closing his eyes as he quickened his pace, Keith quickly sat up and put his hands underneath Shiro’s armpits. He pulled him towards his chest so that Shiro laid on top of him. He thrusted deeply into Shiro as the two started to kiss.

Keith rolled over and pulled Shiro closer, thrusting deep and fast. He leaned forward, leaving hickeys all over Shiro’s back while giving him a handjob.  They continued to moan until both of them climaxed with the other’s name on their lips.

They collapsed to the ground, Keith holding Shiro in his arms as they both tried to stabilize their breathing. Shiro turned to Keith and the two were tired but smiling. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith smiled back and kissed his nose, “I love you too, Shiro.”

They kissed each other softly, forgetting that someone could walk in at any time. Luckily, no one came in during their entire “training session.” Coran wasn’t going to let anyone make the same mistake he did.

 

**-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever sheith smut so it's awkward and ooc. Today is Day 7 but I only just finished Day 5. I will do my best to finish Day 6 and 7...probably not by tonight, but I will do my best. Thank you for reading!


	6. Death Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one shot to celebrate Halloween with Galra Keith and Dark Shiro but as demons. There's a bit of violence at the end so proceed with caution as they're demons after all.
> 
> It's already passed Halloween now (2:22 am) but I realized that the original Day 6 fic I started would take too long (Red Riding Keith) to finish. So I started another one (Beau and the Beast) but that one is also going to take long...I feel bad that it's been days since Day 6 and I really don't want to keep anyone waiting. I will try to post Day 7 before I continue the other Galra Keith/Dark Shiro fics so please be patient!

**-x-x-**

 

Cackles and the sound of someone clawing towards the surface echoed in the middle of a construction area. Suddenly, the ground caved and out flew demons of varied forms, their smiles eerie and their multiple appendages excited for the night to come. Because tonight was Halloween, the one day a year the portal to the surface was reachable and they were allowed to do whatever they wanted as long as they didn’t touch the innocent.

For one night, they could eat as many souls as they wished with no consequences. If they wished, their appearances could be visible to the living or completely invisible. Anything could happen on the night of the Death Parade.

Two demons easily stepped out of the gaping hole in the ground, looking different from the rest of the monsters as these two had more of a human form. One wore a long gray yukata with red maple leaves and a white obi tightly draped over his purple skin. Two purple oni horns, sharp looking claws, and yellow eerie eyes showed that this demon was stronger than he seemed. Luscious purple hair pointed outwards in layers and flowed over his large wolf like ears and refined shoulders. His lips were shut in a thin line, arms folded over his chest as his feet clacked in wooden sandals.

The other demon wore a long black yukata with a red obi; his neckline was so low that it exposed his pecs. His hair was styled, a black undercut with a white tuff of hair that pointed downward, covering the center of his forehead. The demon’s eyes were the same creepy yellow color as his companion while his horns were white. There was a scar across the bridge of his nose and a naughty smirk. His feet were louder than the other demon as he walked without elegance.

After leaving the hole to the underworld, the two demons drifted from the pack and went straight towards the suburban houses where people of all ages were walking. Unlike the other demons that caused mayhem using their invisibility, these two walked among the living, turning heads wherever their sandals clacked.

“We could be doing anything we want tonight and you decide to go trick or treating?” The demon wearing the black yukata grumbled as people snapped pictures as they passed by. When they decided to be visible, they automatically started to speak in the local slang to blend in. “What the ever-loving fuck is wrong with you, Keith?”

Keith’s large ears twitched, “You can go wherever you want to, so leave, Shiro.”

“Aw, baby,” Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “I’m just disappointed that I can’t spend the night alone with you.”

“Anyways,” Keith elbowed Shiro in his ribs while pulling his right hand’s fingers back until they snapped with a gut wrenching sound. “Do you think they will give us human candy?”

“Why don’t you just steal some?” Shiro asked as he was left behind. He stood and watched while Keith asked a human woman if she had an extra bag he could use and proceeded to approach a man giving out candy from his garage. Hearing Keith go “trick or treat!” just like the tiny vulnerable children around them made Shiro realize that the powerful demon was pure.

When he returned, Keith’s eyes were wide and his usual pout was replaced by a beaming smile. “Shiro! It worked!” Keith was grinning from ear to ear. “The man complimented my costume too.”

“…Lucky you,” Shiro smiled and ruffled the top of the purple demon’s head. The side of Keith was different from the one below ground. The Purple Swordsman was notorious as a high ranking official in the Japan branch of hell. Yet this demon was more excited than any of the humans walking the night. “How much do you plan to get?”

“Enough to kill a man,” Keith answered easily. “You need to get some too and give it to me later, alright?”

Shiro chuckled and easily took an empty extra bag from an unsuspecting human. “Who can say no to such a pretty face?”

“If you keep flirting with me I will.”

After that, Shiro zipped his lips. The two competed to see who could quickly go to every house in the neighborhood before tackling the next one. But after visiting five neighborhoods, it was clear that Shiro won by a landslide. It wasn’t so much as Keith being slow, but since his purple skin appeared dyed, more people stopped him for pictures. Not once did he turn down the humans who excitedly compared him to their favorite characters.

Keith sulked, his arms crossed and his ears pointed down. “Next year I will do better.”

The larger demon couldn’t help but laugh, his right arm resting in his yukata while his left patted Keith’s head again. “I know you will. Let’s eat as much candy as we can when we get back, alright?”

Keith nodded, his ears perking up. “You won’t get to have any though.”

“Hey! After all the work I did?” Shiro huffed. “Did I accompany you for no reason?”

Keith laughed, “Okay you can have…one.”

“Only one…?” Shiro sighed but then smiled. “As long as I get to nibble on you, I’m fine with none.”

The sound of someone gasping and mumbling “help” repeatedly in the distance caused them both to freeze. Their mouths twisted as they practically transported to the location of the screams. In a low lit park, three large men were approaching two children who looked to be in their pre-teens.

Before the men could grab them, their eyes became white and they fell to their knees. The children gasped when they saw the two demons behind the men, their eyes glowing even brighter than the moon above their heads.

“Are you two hurt?” Keith asked, bending his knees slightly. “Are you lost?”

Shiro scratched the back of his head as he looked to the side. Just how many times was he going to be surprised tonight?

An entire conversation must have passed since the next thing he knew, the two children were gushing over Keith’s appearance.

“Y-Your costume is so cool!” One of them shouted. “And you must be strong if you could take down these guys!”

The other one stood behind, watching Shiro with eyes full of unease. “Thank you, but we shouldn’t be talking to strangers.”

Keith continued to smile. “You’re welcome. You two should go home, but don’t worry about these guys, okay? We’ll take care of them from here.”

Before the two left, Keith gave both of them a bag full of candy and watched them until they disappeared in the busier side of the neighborhood.

“Is it clear?” Shiro asked as Keith unsheathed a large katana from the back of his obi. The smirk on his face became larger as he rolled up the sleeves of his yukata to show his right arm that was as shiny as Keith’s blade. “I’ve been waiting all night for this.”

As the two approached the three men who were now waking up, their faces contorted to show the pure bliss they felt. The souls of these men were pitch black, darker than the night sky. Their screams filled their ears as they slashed open their bodies with each swing. No matter how loud they screamed and begged, their screams were no louder than a whisper. The men were completely conscious as the two demons ripped and plucked each organ out. Even as their eyes were plucked from their sockets, they could still understand what was going on.

For what seemed like years, the demons finally took the round orb souls that remained. They slurped it down, splitting the third one evenly. Only then did the torment end, but the next time those men would wake, they would be in a low level of hell to face the crimes committed amongst the living.

“That’s three souls down,” Shiro sighed in satisfaction. “Now this is what I came for.”

“Rude,” Keith wiped off the blood from his katana and sheathed it. “I thought you came here for me.”

Shiro tilted his head, “Well I thought you said not to flirt.”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t do it,” Keith retorted. “Now, it’s time we start the real game, shall we?”

“You don’t need to ask me twice, baby.”

Their eyes burned brightly in the darkness as their fangs grew longer before the two disappeared in search of the succulent souls of the wicked.

 

**-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Maybe a comment about what you like or what you're excited to see will encourage me...Next chapter will be the last of sheithweek! It will be a continuation of Day 3 so please look forward to it!


	7. White Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Star Night/Rainy Day (Free Day)
> 
> A continuation of Day 3: Blue Violets where Shiro is a flower shop owner and Keith is a fashion designer. Last time we left off, Shiro confessed his feelings and Keith saw a glimpse of the past. This time it's in Shiro's perspective. After a drink with Lance, Shiro realizes he moved too fast and waits on Keith to come to him instead.

“Those who hate rain hate life.”

― Dejan Stojanovic

 

* * *

 

_“Well…I do love you,” Shiro said as he dropped his gaze. “You don’t remember me, do you, Keith?”_

_“W-What…” Keith was so confused, his mind was spinning. Shiro loves him? What does his question mean?_

_Shiro sighed as he pulled out a single yellow thorn less rose. “Are your skills getting rusty? I know that you realize the meaning behind this flower, Keith.”_

_Keith stared at Shiro with his mouth open, “You sent that on purpose?”_

_Shiro leaned forward with the rose tilted towards Keith, “Of course, did you think I wouldn’t know it?”_

_“Who…?” Keith saw a flash of a little boy sitting in front of him, his face and hands covered in dirt, a flowerbed full of blue violets laid out behind him._

_“You’re the one who taught me the language of flowers, Keith.”_

_“…Takashi?”_

 

**-x-x-**

 

“So after that he suddenly says my name then proceeded to push me out of his studio and before I realized it, he closed the door in front of my face!” Shiro chugged half a pint of beer before slamming the glass mug on the bar counter. “Can you believe that, Lance?!”

Lance apologized to the irritated bartender as he rubbed Shiro’s back, “Look, buddy. I’m surprised Keith even let you get that far. If he wasn’t even slightly interested he never would have let you in his place.”

“I know!” Shiro stole Lance’s mug and took a large swig before setting it on the counter to hold it against his right cheek. “I waited years to tell him I love him and he doesn’t even remember the promise we made! I hate him, no I don’t, but I do. Ugh, that stupid hot head!”

Lance barely took his beer back without spilling the whole thing, “What promise?”

Shiro pouted as he folded his arms on the bar to rest his head with. He sighed deeply, “…Keith promised to marry me.”

Lance coughed loudly before he could try to take a sip of his beer. When he could finally breathe again he repeated Shiro’s crazy words, “The Keith Kogane p-proposed?!”

“Yeah…he gave me a bouquet of blue violets he plucked from his mom’s garden and said ‘I promise to be true to you so marry me when we’re 25, Takashi!’ I said yes.”

As Shiro ordered another beer, Lance was smiling like a sleazy con-man but then he gasped when he remembered their past. “W-Wait…do you mean to tell me that all this time you waited? Ah!! Is this why you rejected all those girls in high school, Shiro?!”

Shiro nodded and continued to reminisce, “When his mom saw all the messy pots she was mad but when she heard his proposal, she looked so happy while she took a million photos of us holding hands…”

Lance couldn’t even start to register what he was hearing. He was surprised that Shiro was so pure.

“And when Keith kissed me on the cheek my face was so red…” Shiro covered his eyes as he remembered it, his face already heating up. “…His mom almost fainted. I’m sure their house still has the photos since even his dad found it amusing.”

“Shiro…You don’t know about his mom do you…?” Lance whispered, “…His mom died when he was 8.”

Shiro’s mouth opened and closed multiple times before the news finally sunk in. “She did…? That was after my parents divorced and I moved to our town.”

Lance gripped the glass tightly. “He…I think he still feels a lot of pain from her death. He still can’t look at flowers the same way.

“That…explains everything.” Shiro covered his face and sighed. “He tried to erase his memories of me because it reminded him of his mom. No wonder he never noticed me around.”

A few minutes passed in silence before Lance patted his back. “It’s not like you knew so don’t beat yourself up over it, ‘kay?”

Shiro nodded, sighing again as he pushed his chair back, “I think I’m going to head home. Thanks for listening to me, Lance.”

Lance nodded and paid for their drinks before calling a cab for both of them. He made sure to get Shiro to the flower shop before heading home himself.

The next day, Shiro opened the shop thirty minutes late since he forgot to set his alarm when he got home. As he stood behind the cash register, he tried to stay focus on the customers but he couldn’t stop thinking about last night. It was normal for him and Lance to go to a bar once a week, but it was the first time he ever got drunk like that. Remembering how he acted only made him embarrassed. He sounded like a high school girl in love when he’s really a 25 year old man!

It’s really embarrassing to think he waited a good amount of his life because of a childhood promise, but no one interested him enough for him to forget about Keith. If it weren’t for him, he never would have fallen in love with flowers and he wouldn’t have pursued a career of a florist.

Finally seeing Keith in his store made him excited because he thought maybe he didn’t forget him? He couldn’t help his flirting, but Keith was dense to all of his advances. It was ignorant of him to confess so soon and to drop such a big bomb on him. Now he might never get to see Keith again.

While Shiro sighed loudly while playing with the petals of the blue violet pot on the counter, a customer came up to him and placed a bag of things beside it.

“I’d like to return these, please.”

“Keith…?” Shiro whispered, but when he looked up, it turned out to be Hunk. “I’m sorry, Hunk.”

Hunk smiled and scratched his cheek. “I’m sorry too, Shiro.”

Shiro took the bag and dropped it on the floor behind the counter. “He doesn’t want to see me, huh?”

“I…think he needs some time to himself,” Hunk’s smile looked sad as he looked around the store. “He’ll come here when he’s ready he said.”

“I don’t think he will, but I’ve waited this long so there’s no rush,” he smiled. “Tell him not to worry about it.”

Hunk waved at him before he walked out of the store and into a car that was waiting for him.

Shiro wanted to ask more, but he didn’t want to run after him since there was no point in trying.

 

**-x-x-**

 

A few weeks passed with Shiro just staying in his store. He found it awkward to reach out to Lance when they were busy for the fashion show and he didn’t want to get in the way of their work. Without them to hang out with, Shiro realized that he didn’t have a lot of friends now as an adult outside of work.

Fewer customers started to come by as the rainy season started so he found himself in an empty store on a normally busy day. Normally he would wait it out, but today he decided to have one of his employees take over while he enjoyed the rain.

On rainy days, he liked to head to the roof above his apartment on the second floor. Due to him owning the building, he constructed a garden on the roof that grew multiple vegetables and flowers with a raised wall to ensure safety around the perimeter of the rooftop. There were a few benches and a round table with an umbrella and three chairs too. It was the perfect spot for him to relax and enjoy his days while still being near the store.

After he covered all the plants with a plastic tarp so they wouldn’t be drowned by the rain, Shiro sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate. Underneath the large see-thru umbrella, Shiro could watch the rain without getting wet and he felt almost peaceful.

No matter what he did to distract his thoughts about Keith, he quickly realized that everything in his life connected to him. Remembering the days they spent together would only make him feel hope, but now he realized he was the only one living that way. While he dreamed of a future together, Keith forgot their past.

_While his parents were at work, Shiro enjoyed visiting the neighbors. Their house was surrounded by beautiful flowers, changing depending on the season. Often times he’d look out the window and see a young woman and a boy tending to the garden. They would often be covered in dirt, but they always had smiles on their faces. Sometimes a man would join them and they looked like a happy family._

_The day Shiro gained the courage to cross the street and ask them if he could join was the day he fell in love with that boy. Short black hair that shone in the sun that framed deep purple eyes, a button nose, and a toothy grin made his heart beat faster._

_When he first learned that his name was Keith, he repeated it over and over again in his head so he wouldn’t forget. And when he introduced himself, Keith decided to call him Takashi instead of his nickname Shiro, which was a first for him. Keith repeated his name over and over again out loud until he beamed that it was a nice name._

_From then on, Shiro would often spend his afternoons after school to help Keith tend to his mom’s garden. He taught him all about how to care for the flowers and when Keith felt he was ready, he taught him the names and their meanings._

_“Do you remember which ones are blue violets?” Keith asked as the two sat on the grass, eating popsicles on a warm sunny day._

_Shiro shook his head as he licked the side of his hand where the popsicle dripped. “No, what is it?”_

_Keith made Shiro hold his popsicle as he stood and walked over to the rows of blue violets a little ways in front of them. He picked one that had a star sticker on the pot and brought it back._

_“There’s so many,” Shiro handed Keith his popsicle as he sat down with the pot between his crossed legs._

_“My mom says it symbolizes love and faithfulness, but she likes the other meaning more.”_ _Keith said matter-of-factly._

_“What is it?” Shiro asked seriously, leaning to the side so his shoulder touched Keith’s as he gazed at the flowers._

_Keith leaned towards Shiro and grinned, “She says it’s ‘I’ll always be true,’ whatever that means.”_

_Before Shiro could reply, his entire popsicle fell to the ground. Keith laughed before he gave Shiro the rest of his since he already ate half. He went back inside to grab two more since it was so hot. While Keith rummaged through the freezer, his mom popped out of the house and giggled as Shiro grabbed the pot and placed it in his lap._

_“He loves that meaning more since it’s fun to say,” she said as she stepped down the stairs before sitting on the third from the bottom. “His dad proposed to me with blue violets and said that. They’re my favorite because he always said they match my eyes.”_

_“Blue violets are pretty,” Shiro replied as he rubbed petals between his right pointer finger and thumb._

_“And Keith has my eyes,” she said quickly with a teasing tone._

_“Mom!” Keith scolded when he saw Shiro drop the half eaten popsicle. “Stop embarrassing Takashi!”_

_“Oops, sorry,” she laughed as Keith glared at her. She skipped back into the house with a huge smile. “Have fun you too!”_

_Keith waited until she was out of sight to plop down in front of him, his back facing the flowers. “Jeez, sorry about that Takashi. Here.”_

_Shiro smiled as he got another popsicle, this time he was sure to treat it with care. Just like how he wanted to treat Keith with care too._

_The next day, instead of handing him a popsicle, Keith handed him a bunch of blue violets and said the same words that his mom mentioned the day before. “I promise to be true to you so marry me when we’re 25, Takashi!”_

_Without needing to think about it, Shiro replied enthusiastically, “Yes!”_

_“Okay I may now kiss the groom,” Keith said before kissing Shiro on the lips._

_The sound of Keith’s mom gasping at the sight of 10 pots missing flowers made Shiro snap out of his dreamlike state. She saw Shiro holding the bouquet with rosy cheeks and she scrambled back inside to grab a camera before the two could move_

_When she came back, the two were interlocking hands. While she snapped pictures, Shiro softly kissed Keith’s cheek and Keith’s face lit up like a flame._

_His mom almost fainted then and there, but she continued to enthusiastically snap pictures from different angles and promised to develop them for Keith’s scrapbook._

_Not long after their 7 th birthdays, Shiro’s parents announced their official divorce and he followed his mom to her home town. He never forgot about the time he spent at the house across the street and the promise they made. _

While thinking of the past, Shiro’s hot chocolate turned lukewarm, but the rain was still ongoing. It was still afternoon, but the rain was forecasted to continue into the night.

“Shiro…?”

“Huh?” A voice suddenly called out to him. He looked up and Keith was standing in front of him, an umbrella above his head, their faces only inches apart.  Shiro was so surprised that he spilled the cold hot chocolate on his apron.

“I didn’t mean to surprise you, I’ll go get a towel—,” Keith started to say but was stopped by Shiro’s hand.

“You don’t need to go.” Shiro held on tightly to Keith’s hand, “But what are you doing here, Keith?”

“Alright… Keith said. He closed the umbrella and sat opposite of Shiro. He put the umbrella underneath the table.  “I just thought I’d come by.”

Shiro titled his head and smiled, “That’s not like you.”

Keith squinted at him but they softened as he took a look up at the cloudy sky that rained above them. “Seeing the rain makes me sad…so I thought of doing something to make me happy.”

“So…seeing me makes you happy?” Shiro asked, guarded.

“It took me a while to sort out my memories and my feelings and I…remembered a lot of things. So yes, seeing you makes me happy.” Keith leaned forward and placed his left hand halfway on the table with the palm up.

Shiro hesitated, but he placed his right hand on top of Keith’s. “You remembered…?”

“My proposal?” Keith asked with his face beet red. “Yes.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he squeezed Keith’s hand. “I’m already 25 you know.”

“I’m still 24,” Keith replied quickly. “But in a few months I will be too.”

“I know,” Shiro smiled before it turned into a frown. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom…I wish I was there for you, Keith.”

Keith nodded slowly. “I think she got tired of seeing me sad because of the rain so…she brought us together again.”

Shiro covered his mouth as he coughed. He couldn’t help but think Keith was being really cute.

“Ah, you thought I was cute just now didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Shiro grinned.

Keith covered his face with his free hand. “Idiot.”

Shiro beamed. “Does that mean we can have that date now?”

“You mean like right now?” Keith asked before Shiro suddenly stood and pulled him along.

“Yeah, how about we start our date off with a dance?” He pulled Keith in close as a drizzle fell on them instead of the strong downpour. “Unless you mean to tell me you’re afraid to get wet.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as the two were already under the cloudy sky, “I think it’s a bit late for that, Takashi.”

Shiro smiled as he twirled Keith around. “Good.”

The two danced on the roof until it began to pour again. They laughed as they quickly ran towards the door to the roof since it was closer. Since they were already there, Shiro decided to show him his apartment. It was cozy and full of a lot of plants and things. After Shiro lent Keith a large white shirt and some shorts, the two spent the next hour looking over Shiro and Lance’s high school yearbook and noticed all of the signatures throughout the pages.

Eventually the two just sat on the sofa wrapped up in a thick creamy light brown colored blanket as they watched TV.  They sipped on hot chocolate, Shiro’s specialty and time just comfortably passed by.

The next time they checked a clock, it was already night and since it was no longer raining, Shiro brought Keith back upstairs to the roof. Somehow the wind had blown away all the clouds to reveal a starry sky. Since they lived in a city, there was too much light pollution to show a lot of stars, but it was definitely more than usual.

The two chose a bench that was dry and sat on it with their eyes facing the sky. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and held him close. He pointed out constellations that were visible in their part of the world and named them just like Keith would name flowers when they were little.

When it was finally time to go back in, Keith stopped Shiro by placing his head on his shoulder. “This is weird to suddenly say, but I’m happy today.”

Shiro kissed the side of Keith’s head and smiled, letting him continue.

“Before today, I honestly hated the rain and I forgot that it can be beautiful. If not for you, Takashi, I would never have fallen in love with the rain.” Keith squeezed his hand. “If not for you, I would still hate flowers too.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, Keith…”

Keith shook his head, “If not for today, I wouldn’t be here with you. I wouldn’t be able to appreciate this starry sky.”

“If not for you,” Shiro lifted Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I never would have fallen in love with flowers too.”

“I guess the one we should really be thanking is my mom…” Keith trailed off and the two grinned.

After the two became silent, Shiro uncovered a flowerbed, revealing two types of violets. Instead of grabbing the blue ones, he grabbed a pot of white violets. “Do you know what white violets mean?”

“Hmmm,” Keith tilted his head back in forth in thought as he held the pot carefully in his hands. “Purity…?”

“They do, but I like the other meaning more.”

Keith smiled, “Which is?”

“Let’s take a chance on happiness, Keith.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Keith pursed his lips in thought, making Shiro squirm. “I’ll always be true, Takashi.”

The two smiled at each other under that night sky bright with stars and that day a year later, they finally fulfilled their promise, although a little late.

 

\---

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished sheithweek!!! I'm sorry this took so long for me to finish...but I am proud to say I finished sheithweek before...another week passed after it ended. Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll write more sheith in the future. If you're curious about what I tend to post, you can always check my tumblr under the same name. Thank you again and goodbye!
> 
>  
> 
> Flower Meanings:  
> VIOLET  Blue – (Love) Watchfulness; Faithfulness; I'll Always Be True  
> ROSE  Yellow - Joy, Friendship  
> ROSE Thorn less - Love at First Sight  
> VIOLET  White – (Purity) Let's Take a Chance on Happiness


End file.
